Noches
by anita99
Summary: [Itahina][lemon] una nueva y cambiada Hinata coincide en su lugar favorito con un conocido criminal que solo quiere desconectar de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenoo... aquí triago mi primer fic de esta pareja. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer¿cómo puedo decirlo de forma que no duela? Eso es imposible... bien... allá voy...ejem ejem... NARUTO no es mío...Buahhhhh... duele igual...¡qué depresión!**

* * *

**_NOCHES_**

**Capítulo 1**

"_Hoy también ha venido", _pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Hacía diez días que tenía un acompañante silencioso en su entrenamiento nocturno. La verdad es que poco le importaba su presencia, aunque sin saber por qué la animaba a entrenar más duro todavía, quería superarse a sí misma, y, en cierto modo, la hacía feliz.

Él tampoco entendía por que acudía todas las noches a esa "cita" sin concertar. En más de una ocasión tenía que dormir a su compañero con su técnica de línea sucesoria, para que le dejara marchar sin hacer preguntas extrañas.

El verla bailar de esa forma angelical lo hipnotizaba y hacía que todos sus males se desvanecieran por unas horas. Era lo más relajante que había descubierto hasta el momento. Por eso decidía volver un día tras otro. Era la única forma de escapar temporalmente.

Por un rato se sentía libre de toda carga y simplemente hacía eso: observarla.

Ella, como todas las noches, se deshizo de sus ropas anchas, bajo la atenta mirada del chico, que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, para quedarse con un mini short y un top negros, y se adentró caminando al lago para iniciar con su danza acuática diaria, mientras recordaba su primer encuentro, en el que, la verdad, no hablaron mucho.

FLASH BACK-------

El estaba sentado en la rama de un gran árbol que había cerca del lago. Y ella se apareció ante él como si nada, mas éste no se sorprendió, ya sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Has venido a por Naruto?- Preguntó con desinterés.

- No.- Le respondió secamente el desconocido.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué estás en Konoha? Si te encuentran te querrán detener. Eres un criminal de rango S.- Habló como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

- Si sabes quien soy¿por qué no me tienes miedo?- Cuestionó con prepotencia.

-¿Es que debería tenerlo?- Y lo miró fijamente

-…- Silencio. La observó de arriba a bajo.- No tengo ningún interés en ti.- Dio a entender que no tenía porque hacerle nada.- ¿Y tú¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Vengo aquí a entrenar todas las noches.- Y le dedicó una bonita y sincera sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer.- Si me disculpas, voy a seguir con lo mío. Sayonara.- Hizo una corta pero respetuosa reverencia y se marchó.

El extraño la siguió con la mirada, contemplando como se quitaba la ropa para entrenarse en el lago.

FIN FLASH BACK----

Rió para sí al recordar la actitud que tuvo aquel día.

Si bien es cierto, muchos pensarían que no era ella, pero esa tímida chica murió el día que se enteró de la relación que mantenía el amor de su vida con cierta pelirrosa, hace ya más de seis meses.

Ella sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa, sino ella por enamorarse de quien no debía. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por el rubio.

Después de derramar muchas lágrimas por la tristeza que la embargaba, se prometió así misma que nunca más caería.

Entrenó más duro que nunca sin que nadie lo supiera, dejó de afectarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella y se volvió más abierta y decidida. Con todo y con eso, no dejó que nadie ocupara su corazón cubriéndolo de una invisible capa de hielo.

Se puede decir que dejó de sentir. Aunque seguía comportándose dulcemente con los demás, solo que ahora su preocupación ya no era real, sino fingida. A nadie le importó que le rompieran el corazón, ni que su padre la subestimara constantemente humillándola ante el clan, así que decidió que nunca más se preocuparía por alguien que no fuera ella o una misión a cumplir, ésta última solo por el tema monetario, no quería depender de su padre, ella era más que autosuficiente, aunque nadie quisiera verlo.

A sus 18 añitos, ya había sufrido, lo que otros nunca en su vida.

Y allí estaba una noche más, esforzándose al máximo para volverse más fuerte y poderosa y no tener que estar a la sombra de nadie. Estaba decidida a forjar su propio destino y no el que le asignaran, así tuviera que revelarse y marcharse de ese patético, según ella, lugar.

De repente se detuvo, miró para el lugar desde donde su acompañante la escrutaba con su rojiza mirada y decidió acercarse. Él se mantuvo impasible, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras llegaba a su destino.

-¡Ne! Itachi-san… Ya que estás aquí… ¿por qué no haces algo útil y me ayudas a entrenar?- Preguntó con simpatía.

-…- Su pregunta lo sorprendió, nunca había recibido una propuesta similar, desde que su hermano era pequeño.- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?- Frunció el ceño.- Ya lo haces bastante bien sola.

-Vamos…onegai…Itachi-san- Rogaba la Hyuuga.- Sé que eres mil veces mejor que yo, solo te pido que me ayudes un poco…- Pero ante el silencio del chico se resignó.- ¡Bah! Está bien, no te molesto más.- Y se dio media vuelta.

Desde esa posición no logró advertir que al Uchiha le había nacido un brillo extraño en su penetrante mirada y algo le rondaba la mente.

"_Pensándolo mejor…",_ y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó discretamente en sus labios.

Se disponía a andar cuando notó como su muñeca era agarrada con delicadeza por el muchacho. Sin quererlo, una sonrisa burlona escapó de sus labios, había conseguido que cediera.

Él junto su pecho a la espalda de la chica y llevó sus labios al oído derecho de ella, apoyando a su vez, la barbilla en el delicado hombro.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?- Susurró de forma muy sensual, demasiado para el gusto de ella que se estremeció, entrecerrando levemente los blancos ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres…- Preguntó en un hilo de voz, que sonó más provocativo de lo que ella pretendía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo lo había dicho.-… Itachi-san?

- A ti.

Y posó sus labios en el fino y blanquecino cuello en un cálido beso.

Hinata sentía como las rodillas le fallaron ante el íntimo contacto. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, aunque también es verdad, que nunca lo había deseado, hasta ahora, con él, el que se supone que es el ser más peligroso de toda Konoha y parte del país del fuego. El genio Uchiha Itachi.

- E-esta bien…- Habló con la voz entrecortada por los nervios que le producía la cercanía de este.- Itahi-san…Pero primero me tienes que ayudar.- Prosiguió, aún con él pegado a su espalda.- Sino… no hay trato.

- Por supuesto…Si te entreno todas las noches, después… ¿podré tenerte sólo para mí?

- ¡Hai!- Asintió muy segura.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, Itachi era terreno peligroso, pero eso la estimulaba más, quería provocarlo, deseaba ponerse a prueba y lo deseaba a él.

"_¿Hasta dónde podré llegar?",_ se retó mentalmente, sin temor alguno, solamente, determinación. _"Sino sobrevivo a esto, no merecerá la pena seguir con esta vida de mierda."_

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya volví con la contiii!! Yeah!! **

**Estoy muy feliz porque he recibido muchos rw en mi primer capitulo y os lo agradezco de corazón, de verdad de la buena. Os lo juro por Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun!!**

**Por cierto, ninguno de los dos me pertenece, por más que me pese, ni siquiera Naruto.**

**Kuso!! Qué vida tan cruel!!**

**Mi senseiiii¿Qué va a ser de nosotras sin estos bombones, ni Ryoma-kun, ne? (Me quiero morir)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Se quitó la capa lentamente, posándola en la orilla del lago, antes de adentrarse en él para empezar con el entrenamiento. Aún no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero la verdad, es que se sentía bien, no le molestaba pasar el tiempo con ella, al contrario, deseaba ayudarla a que se convirtiera en la mejor kunoichi de todos los tiempos.

Ése fue su reto personal.

_"El tiempo dirá",_ pensó.

Por su parte, Hinata estaba bastante nerviosa, pues su sensei no iba a ser ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Uchiha Itachi. No podía obviar que le imponía bastante, además, estaba eso de la "recompensa" por entrenarla. Realmente, eso la aturdía bastante, pues nunca había estado con ningún hombre en esa situación y no sabía muy bien como tenía que comportarse.

_"Demo… soy un ninja y algo así no me debe afectar",_ se reconfortó mentalmente.

Acto seguido, tomó posición de ataque y activó su Byakugan, para empezar con el nuevo entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Sé que eres una Hyuuga, demo nunca me dijiste tu nombre.- Se interesó el improvisado profesor.

-Cierto, Gomen nasai… se me había pasado. – Se disculpó ella.- Me llamo Hinata.

-Bien, Hina-chan. Empezaremos por repasar tus técnicas de agua. He observado en estos días que tienes un control extraordinario del chacra, pero ahora quiero comprobar la potencia de los mismos.- Explicó calmadamente.- Así que atácame con todo lo que tengas.- Ordenó.

-¡Hai!- Afirmó ella.- Demo… te mojaré la ropa.- Observó.

-No tengo intención de mojarme…-Calló mientras algo le rondaba la mente y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios.-...o¿no será que lo que quieres es verme desnudo?

-¡NO!- Exclamó ella nerviosa a la vez que se ruborizaba fuertemente.- No es eso, de verdad…- Pensó un segundo calmándose, podría vengarse.- Yo estoy medio desnuda, sólo llevo un pequeño short y un top a modo de sujetado que me tapan muy poco. Llevas viéndome así diez días. No es justo¿no crees?- Preguntó falsamente enojada.

-Hn.- No dijo nada, simplemente la observaba de arriba abajo, apreciando su bien formado cuerpo.- Es que tú estás más buena.- Contestó tajante.

-Hombre…-Dijo bajito y un poco sonrojada, pero internamente enfadada, había vuelto a ganarle, tan solo con palabras. Su experiencia se evidenciaba, pero no tiró la toalla.-… más BUENA seguro que estoy…-Enfatizando la feminidad de la palabra.- demo… yo no puedo opinar sobre ti demasiado. Aunque pensándolo bien, es mejor dejarlo así, porque sino de seguro me distraes del entrenamiento.

-Sí.- Sentenció.- Mejor será. Empecemos ya que no tenemos todo el día. Si logras mojarme, esta noche te la daré "libre".- Rió pícaramente.

Ella se tiró contra el con todo lo que tenía, concentro chacra e hizo a su alrededor una especie de barrera acuática, de la cual salían miles de agujas de agua en dirección a su oponente, el cual logró esquivarlas todas, sin mucho esfuerzo. Seguidamente, hizo unos sellos, que su sensei no tardó en copiar, haciendo ambos al mismo tiempo unos dragones de agua. (Perdón, pero no me conozco los nombres de las técnicas.) El del chico ganó al otro, cayendo éste sobre ella, que lo esquivó sin dificultad.

Siguieron así durante una hora más. Ella atacando y él esquivando y devolviendo. Estaba visiblemente cansada, pero no se rendía. En un descuido del mayor, fue a atacarle con una bola de agua, que en el último momento se disolvió, saliendo de ella el puño de la kunoichi con intención de atacarle con un Juuken. Pero su sensei lo esquivó a tiempo, tomándola por la muñeca y retorciendo el brazo hacia atrás. Ella intentó atacar de nuevo con el brazo que tenía libre, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Ahora estaba ella, con sus dos manos agarradas a su espalda por el moreno, jadeando fuertemente por la falta de oxígeno, en un intento de recuperar la respiración normal.

Itachi, se pegó a la espalda de la chica como anteriormente y de nuevo acercó los labios al oído de ésta.

-Podrías haberme mojado…- Observó él susurrándole sensualmente.- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste¿Tanto deseas estar conmigo?- Preguntó él sin perder de vista el pecho de ella, que subía y bajaba bruscamente debido a la agitación.

Ella no contestó y sus rodillas volvieron a fallarle, se sintió descubierta. Como si se hubiera servido en bandeja de plata.

Calmadamente, el Uchiha agarró con una mano las muñecas de ella, y con la que tenía libre, la posó en la cintura desnuda de la chica, a la vez que daba pequeños roces en el blanco cuello con sus labios.

La chica no pudo acallar un tímido gemido que nacía desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto lo deseaba y quería más, no se conformaría con eso. Lo tenía decidido.

Pero… ¿quién dijo que Itachi se quedaría ahí?

Apegó su cuerpo más al de ella y guió sus presas manos hasta la zona íntima de él, rozándolas. Ella se sorprendió al tacto, nunca había tenido algo así entre las manos, literalmente. Tímidamente, abrió las palmas, que hasta ahora estaba en puño, y acarició suavemente la zona por voluntad propia, haciendo una leve presión con las yemas de los dedos ocasionalmente. Esta vez fue él el que gimió sensualmente en su oído a la vez que paseaba su mano por los firmes pechos aún cubiertos por la fina tela del top, apretándolos cada vez que ella ejercía presión en su miembro, haciéndola estremecer.

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wiii!! ya traje la contii!! intento ser rápida, aunque no siempre lo consigo...Gomen...**

**Estoy muy contenta porque este fic ha tenido muy buena aceptación, a mi parecer, significa mucho para mi todas las rw que me mandáis. Espero no defraudarles con este capi que he hecho con mucha dedicación. Si no os gusta, es que no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo mejor, así que no puedo decir nada.**

**os recuerdo que Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de esos bombones sobre los que escribo. Mi único consuelo es saber que a vosotros tampoco!! jajaja!! sé que soy mala, pero es que la envidia es muy mala!! (Es coñaaa, XDD)**

**Muchos besitos a todos!! y Muchisimas gracias por leer.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Le liberó las manos al fin, para poder darle la vuelta. Durante un buen rato se quedaron estáticos perdiéndose en los profundos ojos contrarios, negro, ahora, contra blanco.

"_¿Qué pasa conmigo?",_ se cuestionaba mentalmente el Uchiha, nunca le había ocurrido nada igual. _"Es tan hermosa… Tiene que ser sólo mía. ¿Uh?", _se reprendió a él mismo. _"¿Desde cuándo soy tan posesivo? Ni que me importara lo que ella haga con su vida."_ El chico libraba una batalla interna en un intento de esclarecer esos sentimientos tan confusos que lo embargaban. El era un criminal de Rango S, no podía permitirse el lujo de sentir, ni de ser débil ante un deseo humano. Tenía que permanecer impasible, aunque en ese momento su cuerpo ardía por probar ese cuerpo que tenía enfrente.

La capa de hielo que había creado a su alrededor con tanto esfuerzo, fue derretida en un segundo, cuando unas cálidas y temblorosas manos se posaban en su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y sus labios suavemente, con las yemas de los dedos. Como acto reflejo, cerró los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan… bien.

Ella tenía más que claro que lo deseaba, no sabía si habría sido capaz de entrar en su protegido corazón, pero lo que sí tenía presente era que su cuerpo le gritaba a voces que necesitaba de él. _"Tengo que hacerlo",_ se animó a sí misma. Se puso de puntillas sobre el agua, y con las manos sujetando el firme rostro de él, lo atrajo hacia sí, juntando sus labios de una forma tan tierna y cálida que Itachi creyó estar en el cielo.

"_Nunca pensé que me podría sentir así por un simple beso_", pensó el moreno, sorprendido por sus propios sentimientos y por la inesperada iniciativa de ella. Definitivamente, Hinata había cambiado, para bien o para mal, pero al fin y al cabo, era otra chica, completamente diferente, que nada tenía que ver con la Hinata del pasado no muy anterior.

El Uchiha mayor, vio como todo el tiempo atrás que había vivido se esfumaba en ese casto beso. Se olvidó de su clan, de su familia muerta, asesinada por él mismo, de su propio hermano y de todas las almas atormentadas que lo acosaban por las noches sin cesar, en sus peores pesadillas. Lo único que pudo hacer es dejarse llevar por ese ángel que lo guiaba hacia la paz. _"No puedo dejarla escapar",_ dijo para sí, antes de rodear la esbelta y fina cintura femenina con sus fuertes brazos, para abrazarla con posesión.

Ya estaba decidido, ella sería de él y de nadie más, si alguien se interponía, _"lo mataré", _sentenció mentalmente.

La joven de ojos blancos descendió sus manos por el musculoso pecho de él. Sintiéndose decepcionada por no encontrar un resquicio de piel al descubierto, suspiró con ansiedad. Advirtiendo lo que sucedía, pues el pelinegro era especialista en vagar por las mentes ajenas, retiró los brazos del fino cuerpo para deshacerse de la molesta prenda, tirándola lejos, hacia la orilla.

Ahora sí pudo disfrutar de la suavidad y la calidez de esa blanca piel, que desprendía un aroma que logró desesperarla. Rompió el beso que habían comenzado recientemente y fue creando un caminito de besos descendente por todo su cuello y pecho.

Itachi se sentía volar, pero la ansiedad lo recorrió ante las caricias labiales de su "alumna", lo estaba haciendo enloquecer.

La tomó de las nalgas apretando su miembro con el vientre femenino. Miles de hormiguitas recorrieron el estomago de la muchacha, por el contacto. Lo sentía palpitar y golpear levemente sobre su piel, mientras se endurecía. Se le escapó un placentero gemido, que tuvo como resultado, una presión mayor contra la erección. Lo abrazó fuertemente del cuello, hundiendo su delicado rostro en el hombro masculino, embriagándose de su adictivo olor. Por un momento pensó que si se separaba de él moriría asfixiada por la carencia del mismo.

Se agachó levemente y la cogió de los muslos, elevándola y colocando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Caminó con ella a cuestas por la superficie del lago tranquilamente, mientras le daba pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello, como queriendo saborear ese dulce y delicado aroma a flores, mientras sus manos iban y venían por todo el femenino cuerpo.

Se arrodilló al tocar tierra firme, echándola en la hierba. Sus dedillos viajaron hasta la tela que cubría el voluminoso pecho, agarrándola y tirando de ella, para quitársela. Con su lengua dejó un rastro de saliva que comenzaba en la comisura de los labios femeninos, bajando por el cuello, pasando por el pecho derecho, primero y deteniéndose a jugar con el rosado pezón, y finalizando en el izquierdo, a la vez que mordisqueaba el segundo pezón.

Ella arqueaba la espalda cada vez que la lengua se detenía en alguno de sus puntos erógenos. Sabía perfectamente como excitar a una mujer, aunque le daba la impresión de que nunca se había tomado tantas molestias con una, y era cierto.

Sus finos dedos se enredaban en la negra y sedosa cabellera del chico y acariciaba su espalda con la yema de los dedos, trazando finos caminitos con las uñas.

Las masculinas manos, viajaron hasta el filo del short, ahora, dejándola como su madre la trajo al mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al sacar la prenda por la pierna derecha, la sujetó en el aire y fue besando el pie, la pantorrilla, la rodilla… fue adentrándose en el muslo hasta llegar a la ingle, que obligó a la dueña de la misma a jadear de placer. Su cuerpo tembló, anticipándose a lo que seguía.

Con dos dedos separó los labios mayores y lentamente acercó la lengua hacia los menores, jugueteando con ellos y humedeciéndolos aún más.

Hinata se retorció ante tal placer, desconocido para ella hasta el momento. _"¿Cómo pude perderme algo así?"_, se decía con el pensamiento nublado. Aunque era consciente de que lo que realmente le producía ese éxtasis infinito era él.

-Itachi-san…-Susurraba con la voz temblorosa.- detente… onegai….

-Iie- Se negó él llevándose a la boca el sexo externo de ella.

-Ahh…- Gritó con la voz ronca por la inexplicable sensación que la recorría-. Itachi-san…no puedo más…ahhh…onegai…- Pero el hacía más presión con los labios.- Aaaahhhhhhh….- Gimió finalmente.

Él alzó el rostro de entre las delgadas piernas y la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras la veía recuperar la respiración lentamente. Se irguió para poder quitarse los pantalones y se tumbó sobre ella, se acercó lentamente a su oído, mientras la observaba extasiado.

-No te relajes…Hina-chan.- Murmuró sensualmente.- Aún no he acabado de darte placer.

De nuevo el pequeño cuerpo tembló bajo él. _"¿Más placer¿Será eso posible?",_ se cuestionó internamente. No quería parecerle tonta, con preguntas de ese tipo. Pero el se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que la rondaban.

-¡Oh, sí!- Exclamó- Esto no es nada, pequeña.- Y le mostró una lujuriosa mirada.

Dicho esto, se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, haciendo rozar sus sexos intencionadamente, bajo la atónita y excitada mirada de la inexperta en la materia.

La besó con deseo y pasión, como si se la fuera a comer, y ella respondió con la misma intensidad. Buscaba, mientras, la entrada al cielo, pero se encontró con que no podía pasar_. "Es completamente virgen",_ sonrió orgulloso, se había dado cuenta de que era inexperta en el tema, pero no que lo fuera tanto_. "Definitivamente, después de esto, será solamente mía."_ La cogió entonces de los muslos, separándolos un poco más y elevándolos ligeramente, para que fuese más fácil y menos dolorosa la primera penetración.

-Esto te dolerá un poco al principio, luego no tendrás palabras para explicar lo que se siente.- Informó impaciente, con la voz ronca por el deseo, a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se situó nuevamente en la entrada intacta, empujando suavemente para no dañarla demasiado, aunque eso era inevitable. En vista de que no cedía, dio un empujoncito brusco y seco, que sí rompió la barrera provocándole una mueca de dolor acompañada de un pequeño grito. Detuvo el movimiento momentáneamente, mientras la volvía a besar y la acariciaba, esperando que se le pasara.

Pronto pudo notar como las paredes interiores se acoplaban a su miembro y lo apretaban de vez en cuando por los espasmos. Decidió continuar. Primeramente con un vaivén suave, lento, profundo, tranquilo.

Se sentía muy bien así, pero necesitaba más, ahora que lo había descubierto, no quedaría ahí. Abrazó fuertemente con sus piernas la cintura masculina, profundizando más la penetración, evitando también que saliera demasiado. Eso lo obligó a acelerar el ritmo bastante al tiempo que iba perdiendo el control.

-Dios… Hinata…eres… deliciosamente… estrecha.- Susurraba entre jadeos.

-I-Itachi-san… onegai… dame más….ahhh… necesito más…- Rogaba con la voz entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos por el placer.

El moreno empezó a mover con frenesí las caderas, cada vez más rápido y más profundo, como si quisiera entrar todo él en ella.

Hinata arqueaba la espalda en señal de estaba disfrutando mucho… tal vez demasiado. Las paredes internas empezaron a contraerse en espasmos, apretando el miembro erecto con furia. En esos momentos ella creía morir. Era tan satisfactoria la sensación que sus gemidos ya no tenían cabida en su interior e inundaban el bosque.

Ante la estrechez de la esponjosa cavidad, él se retorcía sobre su cuerpo a causa del placer que experimentaba. Hasta ahora no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo con una virgen, aunque bien sabía, que aunque así hubiera sido, no podría experimentar tales cosas. Eso solamente sucedía con ella. Con esa chica que yacía bajo él y le hacía perder la razón.

"_Hinata",_ susurraba una y otra vez_. "Itachi",_ contestaba ella en el mismo tono sensual.

"_No puedo más",_ logró articular la joven. Nunca había tenido una experiencia sexual, pero sabía que su cuerpo no podría albergar por mucho tiempo más esta sensación que iba en aumento, a cada frenética embestida que él le propinaba.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh",_ llegó al fin.

La cálida humedad, se contrajo brutalmente, estrujando al intruso sin piedad. Intentó embestirla una vez más, pero la exquisita estrechez lo llevó al límite.

"_aaaaaaahhhh",_ gritó dejando su esencia en el interior de ese cuerpo que ahora más que nunca le pertenecía.

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wiii!! Akí volví con el siguiente capi!! Os advierto que contiene vocabulario obsceno y vulgar... vosotros me perdonaréis, pero es que estaba inspirada en escribir algo así más... perverso... en fin**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado RW... os lo agradesco de verdad de la buena.**

**Ya sabéis que ni Naruto ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece...**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ DESGRACIA!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-Vaya mierda de misión.- Dijo para sí. _"Lo único que me queda es saber que quizá lo vuelva a ver hoy. Sólo es una misión para recolectar información sobre Akatsuki y Hebi, dicen haberlos visto en el País del Fuego, pero con un poco de suerte podré encontrarme con él". _Pensaba mientras se sobaba la nuca con un aire nostálgico. Un agarre en su brazo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.- ¿Se puede saber que haces¡No me toques!- Le ordenó, soltándose.

-¿Pero que te pasa Hinata?- Preguntó su compañero con voz triste.- Hace tiempo que ya no eres igual, te has vuelto fría y estás malhumorada a todas horas, todas las misiones te parecen patéticas y apenas nos hablas. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué qué me ha pasado¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Preguntó enojada, él sólo asintió con la cabeza.- Esa niña que vosotros conocisteis…-Dijo mirando a todos los que estaban allí.-…murió hace ya un año.- Ahora se dirigió a su interlocutor.- ¡Tú la mataste, Naruto! Así que ahora no te vengas preocupando por mí.

-¿C-Cómo que yo la maté?- Preguntó confuso.- Yo nunca te he hecho nada ni te he tratado mal.

-Eres un baka.- Soltó con desprecio.- Yo te amaba¿entiendes? Sí, te A-MA-BA.- Repitió en voz alta y clara viendo el rostro de éste que no entendía nada. Ahora dirigió una mirada de reproche al resto.- Todos lo sabían. Sí. Hasta tu noviecita lo sabía y a lo único que se dedicó fue a restregármelo por la cara.- Todos, menos la pelirrosa que no estaba, agacharon la cabeza, pues ella tenía razón.- Pero no te preocupes más por eso, yo ya pertenezco a alguien, así que déjame en paz de una vez.- Finalizó volteándose para continuar caminando, pero de nuevo un agarre la detuvo.

-Yo…- Musitó el rubio.-…lo siento. No sabía nada.- Levantó la vista y vio algo extraño en la nuca de la joven al moverse su cabello.- ¿Q-Qué es eso?- Preguntó señalando la nuca, donde tenía una especie de sello, parecido al de Sasuke, pero con las aspas unidas, como el Magekyou Sharingan.- ¿T-Tienes un sello maldito tú también?- Su cara se descompuso y los demás abrieron los ojos alterados prestando atención.

-¡No!- Exclamó firme.- No es un sello maldito. Es la prueba de que pertenezco a esta persona. Y no me toque ya más si no quieres morir… todavía.

El rubio se quedó en shock ante el tono empleado por la chica al hablarle, parecía que sabía que eso pasaría a ciencia cierta. Los demás compañeros se quedaron impactados igual. Ella se limitó a seguir con su camino mientras recordaba como acabó la primera noche que "entrenaron" juntos.

FLASH BACK-----

-Ahora eres mía, Hina-chan. Me perteneces.- Le decía el moreno mientras la abrazaba fuerte tumbados en la hierba que había alrededor del lago.- Te dejaré un regalo para que no se te olvide.

-No se me olvidará, te lo puedo asegurar.- Hablaba ella muy segura.- Pero igualmente, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Bien, así me gusta.- Sonreía con superioridad, aunque a ella no le importó nada.- Siéntate y sujétate el pelo en alto.- Ordenó.

Y así hizo ella. Se sentó dándole la espalda, y se sujetó el largo pelo con las dos manos en lo alto de la cabeza. Itachi hizo una larga serie de complicados sellos y pronunció unas palabras que ella no logró escuchar. Posó su mano en la nuca, provocándole una fuerte quemazón en la zona, y le traspasó una cantidad de chakra considerable. Al acabar, un sello apareció en el lugar con la misma forma del Mangekyou Sharingan.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Itachi-san?- Preguntó reponiéndose del dolor.

-Te he marcado con mi sello y te he traspasado chakra.- Explicó.- Si alguien te toca, lo sabré en el acto.- Hizo una pausa, mirándola a los ojos fíjamente.- Y lo mataré.- Sentenció. Ella sonrió y se le colgó al cuello, dándole un apasionado beso.

FIN FLASH BACK------

-De eso hace ya casi seis meses…- Susurró sin que nadie pudiera oírla, pues estaba muy adelantada al resto, que apenas se habían movido.- La última vez que pudimos estar juntos fue ya hace seis días…- Su expresión se volvió triste.- Necesito verlo de nuevo.

-¿A quién necesitas ver?- Preguntó una masculina voz a su espalda, notando como el frío acero de una katana rozaba el fino cuello femenino.- ¿No será mi hermano?- Acercaba más el arma al cuello.- Te gusta follártelo¿verdad?

-No sabes cuánto… Sasuke.- Contestó ella tranquilamente.- La tiene tan grande que siento que me revienta.- Lo estaba picando de forma descarada.

-Hn.- Articuló él.- Me pregunto que será lo que le duela más a ese bastardo, si que te mate o que te viole antes.- Susurraba al oído de la joven, quien estaba empezando a enfadarse por los insultos hacia su amado.

-No sé.- Contestó secamente.- Pero dudo que tú puedas hacerme ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¡No me subestimes, pedazo de zorra!- Exclamó colérico.

La gota que colmó el vaso.

A continuación, un ruido sordo y el tintineo del metal en el suelo fue lo único que se oyó. Antes de poder pestañear el menor de los Uchiha estaba empotrado contra un árbol, con su cuerpo completamente paralizado y siendo sujetado por la chica con una mano por el cuello.

-Eres tú el que me subestima.- Le dijo llamando su atención.- Si no te he matado ya es porque estoy segura de que tu hermano lo habría evitado. – Desvió la mirada hacia lo alto del árbol.- ¿Verdad, Itachi-san?

El menor miró hacia arriba sorprendido, pues no se había percatado de su presencia.

-No te he dicho que no lo hicieras, aunque es cierto que lo necesito vivo.- Explicó calmadamente el mayor.- Me has detectado y eso que he intentado ser cuidadoso.

-Vamos Itachi-sensei.- Dijo con burla, a lo que él sonrió.- Sabes que aunque quiera no puedo obviarte.

Unas voces les interrumpió el encuentro familiar.

-¡¡HINATA¿Qué ha pasado?- Gritaba Kiba acercándose, seguido de Naruto y de Shino.

-¿Qué haces con Sasuke?- Preguntó eufórico el rubio.

-Kisame-san.- Llamo la chica de ojos blancos.- ¿Podrías encargarte tú de estos escandalosos, por favor?- El Uchiha menor volvió a sorprenderse, pues tampoco lo había detectado.

-Por supuesto, Hinata-san.- Aceptó el ninja de la niebla.- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, Hime.- Dijo en tono divertido, ganándose una miradita Uchiha.

-Naruto no tendría que estar aquí, pero se empeñó en venir al saber que podría encontrarse con su adorado Sasuke.- Se burló, mirando al aludido fijamente.- Después de esto no podré volver a Konoha.-Comentó mirando a Itachi.

-No te preocupes, Hina-chan.- Calmó.- Venía a hablarte sobre el tema. Éste…- Comentó señalando a su hermano.- ha matado a Deidara-san, así que quería que vinieras con nosotros. El líder está de acuerdo.

-Pues si que era debilucho ese rubio.- Dijo mofándose del que tenía aun enfrente sin soltarlo, quien tenía el rostro completamente rojo por la ira, pero su cuerpo permanecía paralizado.- No te molestes en moverte, no podrás hasta que yo quiera.- Informó al menor

-No es que fuera débil, Hina…-Continuó hablando con esa tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, ignorando el comentario hacia su ototo.- Es que tu eres demasiado fuerte. Algunas veces me das hasta miedo.- Dijo soltando una risita.

-No te burles de mi, Itachi-san.- Reprendió la Hyuuga.- Por cierto… si vas a decirme algo, hazlo ya, que sabes que el sello reacciona a ti y me está quemando.

-Mmm.- Murmuró el aludido colocándose al instante detrás de ella.- Cierto…, que no se me olvide pegarle una paliza a Naruto-kun por haberte tocado.- Susurraba mientras recogía el largo pelo azulado y lo sujetaba con una mano, dejándole la nuca al descubierto.- Me pregunto que pasará si te beso por aquí…

-No… no hagas eso.- Rogaba ella, pero ya era tarde, le estaba besando y lamiendo la marca y todo el alrededor.- ahhhh…- Gemía al tiempo que su cuerpo tembló.

El Uchiha menor no entendía nada de lo que allí pasaba,¿ Itachi-sensei¿Un sello que reacciona ante la cercanía de su aniki¿Pegarle una paliza al dobe por haberla tocado¿Dándole órdenes a Kisame¿Itachi riendo? Y encima ahora estaba viendo como esa chica se estaba calentando ante las caricias del Uchiha mayor.

-Itachi…- Clamó en un hilo de voz, claramente excitada.- Deja de hacer eso, por favor… no pretenderás hacérmelo delante de tu hermano¿no?- El menor abrió los ojos como platos, estremeciéndose de pensar que se pusieran allí mismo a …

-¿Por qué no?- Insinuó el mayor.

CONTINUARÁ…………….


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi viene con la contiii!! Yeahh¿He sido rápida , ne?? jajaja!! **

**ADVERTENCIA: Más lemon, algún involucrado más, ejem... y lenguaje poco culto de vez en cuando, pa decirlo de una manera suave...ejem**

**Todos sabemos, hasta yo, que Naruto no es mine!! Qué desolación , por favor!! Qué tristeza más grande!! Buahhhhhh!!**

**Gracias por vuestras rw, de verdad de la buena... Kyaaaaaaa!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-…No…Onegai…Itachi-san- Murmuraba la chica.- Deténte… no sigas…

-¿Es que… te da… vergüenza… que mi ototo… te vea así de caliente?- Preguntaba sensualmente entre beso y beso, paseando la lengua por el sello. Esa zona era sensible de más, sentía casi como si le besara su intimidad.

-Si…mmmm… sigues así,…. acabaré…. antes de comenzar.- Comentaba ella, completamente excitada.

Mientras tanto el menor de los Uchiha no perdía detalle de la realmente erótica escena. Sus labios se movían con intención de gritar, pero ningún ruido salía de su boca._ "¿Qué coño me ha hecho esta tía?"_, se preguntaba así mismo enfurecido_. "¡Maldito bastardo! La tiene completamente manipulada". _

Notaba como la mano que lo sujetaba por el cuello, dejaba de ejercer presión, temblando notoriamente, y descendía lentamente hasta el pecho que asomaba por la apertura del haorí.

-Gomenasai…Sasuke…-Susurró sin que Itachi pudiera escucharla, pero el menor, pudo leer sus labios.

"_¿Por qué se disculpa?",_ pensó ya que no podía hablar. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba aún. Estaba más que claro que tendría que esperar a que ella deshiciese el jutsu.

Itachi empezó a colar la mano que no sujetaba el azulado pelo por debajo de la sudadera, hasta llegar a los pechos, masajeándolos y pellizcando los pezones suavemente, provocando miles de suspiros ahogados a la Hyuuga que se encendía más a cada caricia suya.

Las rodillas le fallaban, creía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, aunque sabía que él no la dejaría. En un intento de apoyarse, colocó su otra temblorosa mano en el blanquecino pecho que tenía enfrente, bajando la mirada sonrojada.

El Uchiha mayor, descendió con una tranquilidad pasmosa la mano y la metió dentro del pantalón de la excitadísima joven.

-Me pones a cien, Hina-chan.- Le susurró al oído antes de pegarle un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, obligándola a gemir.- Veo que yo también te pongo igual.- Dijo comprobando el grado de humedad que había en la zona privada de la chica.- Tendré que bajarte la calentura…- Comentó expresando falsa pesadez.

-…Itachi…- Murmuró ella.

No podía hacer nada por detenerle, la verdad era que lo estaba necesitando, pero no podía olvidarse de que los estaban observando de cerca, lo que le producía vergüenza. Pero al mayor parecía darle igual, al fin y al cabo era su hermano.

Soltó delicadamente el pelo que sujetaba, dejándolo caer sobre el pecho de ella, dejando la nuca descubierta, para seguir besándola. Con las dos manos ahora, bajó los pantalones de la chica junto con la braguitas hasta la mitad del muslo, y empezó a introducirle dos dedos.

-Ahhhh…mmmm….Itachi…- Gemía sin control susurrando el nombre de su amado.

Ella ya no aguantaba tanto placer, su vista se aguaba por momentos por la excitación, y de sus apetitosos labios entreabiertos asomaba un hilillo de saliva que no era capaz de absorber.

El menor, que la tenía de frente, estaba observando cada gesto y movimiento de Hinata, y empezó a excitarse de sobremanera.

Itachi se abrió la capa con una mano, se desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su duro y erecto miembro. Sacó los dedos de su interior y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo tomándola por el bajo vientre, echando hacia atrás su trasero, para poder penetrarla con facilidad y sin previo aviso, aunque ella ya se lo esperaba.

-Ahhhhhh…- Jadeó fuerte, a la vez que su cabeza caía sobre las manos apoyadas en el torso del menor y la saliva caía, resbalando sobre la blanca piel.

-¡Ohh!...- Exclamaba el mayor de gusto.- Sigues siendo… igual de estrecha… que el primer día.- Decía con la voz entrecortada por el placer, entre embestida y embestida.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves…ototo?- Preguntó llamando su atención. Aunque sabía que el nada iba a decir.

-Ahhh…- Volvió a gemir ella.-… Ita…Itachi…- Llamó con dificultad.- Tú….hermano… se está…empalmando…- Musitaba mientras observaba el bulto del pantalón.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó haciéndose el sorprendido sin dejar de embestirla una y otra vez.- Parece… que a mi ototo… también le gustas.- Dijo con la voz ronca.- Chúpasela.- Oredenó

-"_¿Pero qué coño pretende?"-_ Preguntó para sí el aludido.

-¿¿Na…Naniii??- Preguntó ella aturdida, mientras el deseo la invadía. Quería hacerlo, pero no quería obligar a Sasuke, ni que Itachi se enfadara con ella.- Pe-pero tú… no quieres que…- Pronunció con dificultad levantando la cabeza un poco.

-Es mi hermano.- Dijo firme.- No me importa… si es él y yo te he dado mi consentimiento. ¡Chúpasela!- Ordenó de nuevo.

-"_Maldito hijo de puta"-_ Pensaba el menor mientras escuchaba todo aquello.- _"Es un bastardo degenerado."_

Hinata clavó su blanca y vidriosa mirada en la negra de Sasuke, quería encontrar algún tipo de consentimiento en ella. Cuando creyó encontrarlo, se inclinó sobre él y descendió hasta el obi, el cual desabrochó quedando el haorí completamente abierto. Descendió lentamente los pantalones, lo suficiente para dejar su miembro al descubierto. Lo contempló por unos instantes, _"Parece que lo del tamaño es genético"_, pensó. Y sin más se lo metió en la boca lentamente.

El menor no se podía mover, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba temblando y miles de escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo ante la cálida y húmeda sensación de bienestar. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza cada vez que la adentraba en su boca con más profundidad. Nunca había sentido tanto placer. Aunque le desquiciaba lo incómodo de la situación. Realmente había resultado ser un inútil.

Por su parte, la chica, apenas tenía que moverse, pues con las embestidas salvajes que le propinaba el mayor, cada vez con más ansias, se movía todo su cuerpo hacia delante, introduciéndose el miembro del menor en la boca, cada vez con más profundidad. Estaba llegando a su fin, apenas podía tragar saliva y bañaba en chorros el miembro en su cavidad bucal. Itachi empezó a embestirla con brutalidad y ella no pudo soportarlo más.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….- Gimió con fuerza, sacándose el miembro de la boca, produciendo en el menor un espasmo de placer. Su orgasmo había sido el primero en llegar.

El pelinegro continuó con las embestidas, que ahora se sentían aún mejor, por las contracciones del interior de la chica, quien, una vez recuperada parcialmente de su gran orgasmo, volvió a su anterior tarea.

Notaba que el menor estaba a punto también, pues su miembro empezó a dar pequeños espasmos y a endurecerse como una piedra, mientras una salada sustancia salía de él. Con una mano, lo agarró firme por la base, subiéndola y bajándola al mismo tiempo que la boca.

"_¡Kuso¡Se siente tan bien¡Me voy a correr en su boca!"_.- Pensó exaltado, que ante la idea, no pudo evitar eyacular

Ella tragó lo que pudo, mientras un poco sobresalía en un hilo descendiente por la comisura. Trepó con los labios entreabiertos por su torso, dejando un resto de saliva y semen mezclados. Las embestidas que aun sufría la estaban haciendo desfallecer y se estaba calentando de nuevo.

-¡Ohh!...Dios…Hina…- Susurraba entre gemidos sabiendo que se vendría en cualquier momento.- Esto es el puto cielo.

-I-Itachi…- Murmuraba con la voz temblorosa.- Creo…que me…voy a vover….a correr…mmmm- Comentaba extasiada mientras posó una mano sobre su sexo, acariciándose con la yema de los dedos.- Itachi…

Unas fuertes embestidas más y alcanzaron el cielo los dos a la vez. Había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento se incorporaron, separándose un poco. Itachi se acomodó el pantalón y la capa y se marchó hacia donde se encontraba Kisame con el resto de los ninjas de Konoha.

Hinata se subió los pantalones y se estirazó la sudadera, hacia abajo, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el menor, que por primera vez sintió temor. Aunque el tierno tono de voz que empleó ahora para hablar lo calmó.

-Sasuke-san.- Llamó.- Siento lo que ha pasado, nunca habíamos hecho nada parecido hasta ahora.- Informó.- Tu hermano siente debilidad por ti, más de la que nunca sentirá por mi.- El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa, más al ver la sinceridad y la firmeza de sus palabras.- Pero yo le amo, y sé que él también a mí.- Continuó mientras le subía los pantalones al chico y le anudaba de nuevo el obi a la cintura.- Siento que te haya hecho sufrir tanto, pero él tendrá sus motivos, no es como tú crees.- Comentó mirándole a los ojos.- Si hablas con Naruto, dile que no me busque, explícale que estoy en Akatsuki y lo que me pasa con Itachi.- Ahora su cara se puso seria.- El próximo objetivo será él. Más le vale que se cuide la espalda o morirá.

Dicho esto, realizó unos sellos para liberarlo. Cuando él quiso sujetarla, ya había desaparecido, no sin antes dedicarle una bonita sonrisa.

-¡Kuso!- Gritó impotente.-¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo esto?

Sin perder más tiempo, fue hacia donde los demás estaban, pero los Akatsukis ya se habían marchado. Antes de desaparecer él también, le transmitió al rubio el mensaje que tenía que darle, dejándolos a todos arrodillados en el suelo en un estado de shock.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo!!! Aki la conti. Perdonadme por haber tardado tanto, pero es que toy de trabajo a tope, tengo que ir diciéndolo en todos los fics... en fin... qué depresión no tener tiempo de hacer lo que me gusta... nyaaaa!!!**

**No tengo time de contestar Rw, perdonadme, de todas formas os lo agradezco un montón, cuando pueda las contestaré por e-mail una a una!!**

**Muchas gracias!!**

**Ya sabéis, Naru no es mío , ni Sasuke, ni Itachi... Buahhh!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Estaba nerviosa, después de llevar casi cuatro meses en la organización de la nube roja, era la primera vez que la enviaban a una misión sola… ¡y qué misión!

Hacía ya 24 horas que el líder le había entregado un pergamino explicándole lo que tenía que hacer, al mismo tiempo que le daba otro al Uchiha mayor con las órdenes para él.

Parte del camino fue acompañada por su amor, que, aunque tuvieran distintos objetivos, el destino era prácticamente el mismo. Cuando sus caminos se separaron, no sin antes darse un largo y apasionado beso, para poder realizar sus respectivos trabajos, a la mente le vino los momentos previos a la unión con Akatsuki.

Flash Back------

Llevaban horas de camino, hacia un punto de reunión que había en una aldea cercana a la de la lluvia. Seguía a sus dos acompañantes de cerca, pero guardando una distancia prudencial, mientras naufragaba por su mente.

Estaba hecha un mar de confusión, lo ocurrido aquella misma mañana la trastocaba de manera aterradora.

¿Por qué se había sentido así¿Por qué había deseado hacerle aquello al hermano de su pareja, por llamarlo de alguna forma¿Por qué esa atracción¿Eh¿Por qué, si ella amaba a Itachi?

La impotencia que sentía en ese momento provocó que unas, casi inexistentes, lágrimas rodaran por su rojiza mejilla.

El Uchiha, de vez en cuando, se daba la vuelta para observarla. Entendía aquello que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Con una simple mirada, advirtió al ninja de la niebla que se adelantara y se detuvo frente a ella, quien, sorprendida por la acción, alzó la mirada del suelo, para, casi inmediatamente, desviarla de eso rojizos ojos que la escrutaban. El mayor la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-No te preocupes por eso, pequeña.- Dijo en tono conciliador.- Siento haberte tratado así delante de él, no sé que es lo que me pasa, pero cuando lo veo es como si una necesidad de atormentarle me invadiera. Esta vez sufriste tú las consecuencias de mis actos. Lo lamento- Se disculpó sinceramente.

-Demo…- Replicó ella, aunque lo que el decía fuera cierto, su propio deseo no tenía que ver en eso.

-Déjalo ya.- Ordenó.- Al fin y al cabo es un Uchiha, es normal lo que sientes. Algún día lo entenderás.

-¿Entender¿El qué?- Preguntó la ojiblanco confusa.

-Vámonos ya. No podemos perder más tiempo.- Dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios que la hizo estremecer.

Fin Flash Back--------

Vaya que si lo entendía ahora. La noche de antes de salir de la misión, Itachi se lo contó, después de hacerle el amor apasionadamente. Aún podía notar la humedad de su lengua recorrerle el cuerpo, que temblaba con solo recordarlo.

-¡Ahh!- Exclamó llevándose la mano hacia el sello.- ¡Cómo quema!

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó una masculina voz que provenía de unos metros atrás.- Parece que hoy va a ser mi día de suerte.

-No lo creo, Sasuke.- Contestó sin voltearse siquiera.- Tu hermano no está aquí.

-¿A no?- Preguntó burlón, posicionándose muy cerca de la femenina espalda, rozando con sus dedos la nuca.- Entonces… ¿Por qué te arde el sello¿No era que sólo reaccionaba ante él?

-Eso creía yo.- Contestó un poco alterada.- Pero no es del todo cierto.- Confesó.- Ahora, aléjate de mí, por favor.- Pidió avergonzada.

-Hm.- Suspiró.- Parece que esta vez no estás tan violenta.- Se burló.- ¿Cómo dices que eso no es del todo cierto?- Preguntó interesado, demasiado quizá.

-Pues…- Empezó ella, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho el mayor.

Flash Back----------

Acababan de demostrarse su amor y estaban acostados en la cama que compartían en el refugio, ella apoyando su cabeza en el musculoso pecho, paseando las yemas de los dedos por todo el abdomen, y él acariciándole el sedoso cabello, mientras dejaba cálidos besos por su cabeza.

-Hinata…- Llamó serio, rompiendo la calidez del momento.- En la misión de mañana lo volverás a ver.

-Ya.- Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa. No quería darle mayor importancia.

-No debes ponerte nerviosa ni preocuparte, lo que sientas cuando le veas será normal.- Comentó tranquilamente el mayor.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso, Itachi-san?- Preguntó confusa a la vez que levantaba la cabeza del pecho para poder mirarle a sus rojizos ojos directamente.

-Pues verás…el sello que te puse… no es mío exactamente.- Confesó impasible.

-¿Cómo que no es tuyo?- La pobre no entendía nada.

-Es una marca Uchiha.- Aclaró él.- Ahora es como si pertenecieras al Clan, y sentirás atracción por cualquiera que lleve la sangre Uchiha en las venas.- Informó él.- Aunque gracias a mí, ya no quedamos nada más que dos.- Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.- Y el otro es mi ototo, al que no puedo matar, aunque quiera.

-Demo…- No acababa de asimilar la información que le llegaba.- Pero tú dijiste que soy de tu propiedad, me traspasaste parte de tu propio chakra.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Afirmó él.- Pero el chakra que te traspasé sólo sirve para protegerte. Si alguien te toca, yo lo sé enseguida y puedo acudir, en el caso de que me necesites. Aunque si es mi hermano, no puedo intervenir. Todo lo mío es suyo, pero yo sólo te tengo a ti. Ahora que lo has probado, el sello también reaccionará ante él, con la misma intensidad que conmigo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que piensas compartirme con él?- Preguntó con una mezcla de ofensa y sorpresa.

-Visto de esa manera… sí.- Confesó él.- Tú no puedes resistirte a él y yo no puedo tocarlo, no queda otra, aunque eso no quiere decir que me agrade la idea.- Un silencio tenso se hizo en la habitación por unos segundos.- Todo depende de él y, muy a pesar mío, creo que le gustas, casi tanto como a mí.- Finalizó resignado.

Ella abatida, se dejó caer en el colchón, rompiendo el contacto con él. Mientras se masajeaba la sien, para calmar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando.

Fin Flash Back.----

Le contó lo que le había dicho su hermano, reservándose algún que otro detalle, simplemente relató lo referente a la atracción por los Uchiha, en general, sin contar las opiniones personales.

Podría habérselo no dicho, pero en ese caso, caería en la tentación de creer que ella podría amarle, cosa que era del todo falsa. Lo que ella sentía por él era puro deseo y necesidad, pero para nada querría gastar su vida con el menor.

Agachó la mirada un poco abochornada por la situación, mientras que él no se movió ni un milímetro de su espalda.

-¿Me estás diciendo qué ahora también te pones caliente conmigo?- Preguntó el menor con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Ella sólo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de afrmación.- Bueno.- Dijo recobrando un poco la cordura que había perdido por unos segundos.- ¿Y se puede saber que has venido a buscar, tú aquí sola?

-A ti.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Konichiwa!!! si por poco me olvido del fic!! T.T ¡qué inútil soy! No sé ande tengo la cabeza... ay, ay...**

**En fin... os traigo dos capitulillos , a ver si os gusta...**

**Espero que no me matéis... ejem... ejem...**

**He leido todos los rw, pero, como siempre, estoy sin tiempo de contestarlos uno a uno. lo siento mucho. De todas formas os lo agradezco un montón. No os lo podéis ni imaginar. **

**Ya sabéis que naruto no es mío, ni ningún otro personaje... T.T**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- ¿A mí?- La incredulidad pintada en el rostro.- ¿Será que te quedaste con ganas de más la última vez?- Preguntó lujurioso, mientras seguía acariciando la zona ultrasensible de su nuca.- Porque yo sí.- Confesó.

- No…no es eso, Sasuke.- Contestó ella con dificultad, la respiración acelerada.- Es mi misión, tengo que llevarte a Akatsuki.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- Exclamó indignado separándose al fin de ella.- No me uniré a esa organización de mierda en mi vida. Y menos sabiendo que está Itachi allí.

- Si no lo haces… te matarán.- Dijo suavemente.- Te necesitan para controlar al Kyubi. Si no estás con ellos, estás contra ellos. Acabarán contigo para evitar que uses a Naruto en su contra.

- ¿Pero que tengo yo que ver en todo esto, Hinata?- Preguntó intrigado.- Ya tienen a mi hermano¿para qué me necesitan a mí?

- El Sharingan de tu hermano no es lo suficientemente poderoso para poder controlarlo. Tú eres el único capaz de ello.

- ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?!- Gritó.- Si ni siquiera pude conseguir el Mangekyou.- Murmuró, decepcionado consigo mismo. Apretó los puños por lo impotente que se sentía ante esa realidad.

- ¿Y?- Replicó ella.- No te hace falta, mira lo que hiciste con Manda, ni siquiera Orochimaru pudo controlarla en su patética vida y tú la usaste como si fuera cualquier cosa, estando ya al límite de tu chakra.- Recordó.- Tus ojos tienen más potencial que los de tu hermano, eso está claro.

- Aún así, no pienso ir con vosotros.- Sentenció.- Y no quiero tener nada que ver con Naruto.

Hinata sonrió melancólica, pero no dijo nada. Se volteó rápidamente y fue a hacerle la técnica de la última vez que se encontraron, pero esta vez algo falló. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba empotrada contra un árbol, con las manos en alto, agarradas fuertemente por las del Uchiha menor.

- Esta vez no funcionará.- Sonrió con prepotencia.- Ya conozco el truco de tu técnica. Aunque no te la pienso devolver. Quiero que me des guerra.- Susurró con la voz ronca, contemplando los rosados labios que tenía enfrente con sus rojizos ojos, que tenía un brillo especial.

- Sasuke…- Susurró ella por la excitación que le producía su cercanía.- Déjame que te cuente un secreto. Acércate más.- Le rogó a lo que él obedeció, excitándose por momentos. Cuando tuvo su oído rozando sus labios, se dispuso a proseguir.- Zetsu me está vigilando.- Informó haciendo que él se pusiera tenso.- No te preocupes, solo observa y luego le cuenta al líder mis movimientos. Bésame el cuello mientras te hablo.- Sugirió, aunque él no tardó mucho en hacer lo que le pedía.- Mmm… Sasuke.- Gimió.- Itachi y yo estamos conspirando contra lo que queda de Akatsuki.- Él, sorprendido, la miró a los ojos para ver si era cierto, cosa que así fue.- Sigue.- Pidió y él continuó.- Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. Tenemos pensado hacerles creer que te has unido voluntariamente para conseguir poder y estar cerca de Itachi para matarlo, al fin y al cabo, a ellos les da igual lo que a él le pase.

- Me estás diciendo que me prefieren a mí antes que a él.- Interrumpió, su voz seductora filtrándose por los poros de su sensibilizada piel, susurrándole en el oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

- Ahh…Sasuke…- Gimió de nuevo.- Sí.- Afirmó.- Cuando los cuatro estemos dentro, acabaremos con ellos.

- ¿Los cuatro?- Preguntó confuso.

- Sí…mmmm… Itachi, Naruto, tú y yo.- Explicó ella entre gemidos.

- Naruto no querrá ir, ese es peor que yo.

- Lo sabemos, pero él no tiene elección. La misión que tenía tu hermano es ir a por él. Ya debe de estar de vuelta. Sólo podremos controlarlo si tu vienes con nosotros. Si no… ellos se harán con el control completo de su cuerpo y mente, a sabiendas de que quizá no lo puedan controlar. Si eso pasa, lo matarán y nuestras esperanzas de acabar con la organización, morirán con él. Todavía quedan muchos.- Susurró melancólica.

- ¿Cuántos?- Preguntó sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía la capa completamente abierta, y una mano paseaba por su vientre, mientras que con la otra sujetaba ambas muñecas.

- Ahhhh.- Gimió al sentirlo.- Dios… Sasuke… me estás matando.- Murmuró cuando éste lamió la zona del sello.- Quedan Zetsu, Pain, Kisame, Tobi, y una chica muy rara que nunca he visto. Son cinco en total... mmmm. – Su voz era cada vez más ronca y tensa por el deseo, el calor recorría su cuerpo como lava por sus venas.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que ayudaros?- Su mano se adentró en su sujetador acariciando el pecho y pellizcando el pezón.

- Oh…mmm..-Gimió.- Por favor…Sasuke…por favor…no sigas….oh- Su voz se contradecía con lo que el cuerpo le pedía, pero se sentía culpable, sabía que era el sello, pero Itachi… era Itachi… era como si lo traicionara y ella no quería eso. Lágrimas amargas rodaron por su mejilla, mientras luchaba consigo misma para contenerse, cosa que era imposible, debido al sello del clan Uchiha.- Cuando…acabemos con ellos…mmm… podrás matar a tu hermano… si es lo que quieres. Él no te lo impedirá. Eres su razón de vivir.- Confesó entre lágrimas, eso era cierto y a ella le dolía, por más que intentaba entrar en lo más profundo de su corazón, ahí siempre estaba Sasuke, no había espacio suficiente para ella.- Por favor…Sasuke…- Suplicaba.- Así lo tendrás cerca… no podrá escapar de ti.

- Eso es cierto…- Razonó.- Pero ahora no me apetece hablar de él.- Le confesó con los ojos brillantes por la lujuria y el deseo.

- Sa…- Un apasionado beso la interrumpió impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

El Uchiha se apretó contra su cuerpo, mostrándole su clara excitación, clavando su protuberancia contra las caderas de ella. Lo primero que pensó en el momento que la había visto era someterla, de la misma manera que ella se lo había hecho a él. Era una forma de venganza, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que eso no era todo. La deseaba. Deseaba a esa mujer y le enfurecía el pensar que fuera propiedad de su hermano. Para él, era una forma de ganarle terreno. Pero aunque él la poseyera, en el corazón de Hinata sólo existía Itachi.  
Con esos pensamientos, la ira se apoderó de él, haciendo una violenta presión con la boca, mordiéndole el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Le quitó un kunai y le rasgó la camiseta y el sujetador de un solo movimiento, produciéndole una fina herida desde el ombligo hasta el canalillo.  
Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus ensangrentados labios, aunque extrañamente, aquella situación la estaba excitando en demasía.  
Sasuke agachó la cabeza y lamió la sangre que brotaba de la herida, luego se detuvo en los pechos, donde se quedó observándolos con pavor. Su cuerpo tembló por la pasión contenida, su entrepierna se sentía más dura que nunca. Era el ser más perfecto que había visto en su vida. Demo… ella amaba a su hermano.  
En un arrebato, le mordió con brutalidad un pezón, robándole un grito desgarrador a la peliazul por el dolor. Arqueó la espalda, en un gesto involuntario, haciendo que el miembro erecto de él chocara contra su intimidad.

- Sasuke…- Susurraba con lágrimas en los ojos.- Detente… por favor.

- ¡No!- Exclamó.- No me detendré. ¿Has visto lo que provocas en mi?- Preguntó enojado, apretando su masculinidad en ella.- Esto sólo lo provocas tú y resulta que eres el tesoro de mi hermano. ¡No me pienso detener!

- Así no…por favor.- Suplicó ella mirándole a los ojos.- Así no.- Hundió su rostro en el cuello de él.

Ese gesto pareció calmarle la ira, pero no otra cosa. Necesitaba poseerla. Era más fuerte que él. Ahora o nunca. No pensaba quedarse con las ganas. Más sabiendo que ella también lo deseaba, aunque fuese por ese maldito sello.  
Metió la mano en su pantalón, acariciando la húmeda intimidad. Sonrió para sí al ver que estaba completamente preparada.  
Le soltó las muñecas y le agarró el rostro para besarla de nuevo, más calmadamente esta vez. Saboreó su sangre, e introdujo su lengua en el interior de su cavidad, buscando la contraria, que pronto encontró. Deslizó su mano por el pecho desnudo, para finalizar en el firme trasero. Con ambas manos se deshizo del pantalón y le rasgó la ropa interior. Se desabrochó el obi, con lo que el haorí se abrió, cayendo por los hombros, mostrando al completo su torso.  
Ella rodeó su cuello con los finos brazos, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. No lo amaba, pero lo deseaba.  
Él sonrió internamente victorioso al comprobar que ella respondía, y se bajó el pantalón, dejando su masculinidad al descubierto.  
La cogió de un muslo, alzando la pierna y se echó sobre ella, penetrándola.  
Empezó con un suave vaivén. Se sentía tan bien ahí, que no quería acabar nunca, pero su inexperiencia le decía que eso no iba a pasar.  
Hundía sus labios en los de ella, una vez tras otra, y penetraba con la lengua su voca al mismo tiempo que la penetraba a ella, acelerando el ritmo frenéticamente, mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban, uno contra otro.  
En una fuerte embestida, se vació en su interior antes de que ella acabara, moviéndose  
cada vez más lento, hasta dejar la última gota en ella.

Jadeante se salió de su interior con cara de satisfacción y se colocó las ropas.  
Ella agachó la cabeza, se quitó las prendas rasgadas, se acomodó los pantalones y se colocó la capa tapándose completamente.

- Siento haberme corrido dentro.- Dijo con superioridad.- No es mi intención dejarte embarazada.

- Eso es imposible, Sasuke.- Dijo con la voz triste por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque ni siquiera hubiese sido satisfactorio para ella. La culpa la consumía.

- ¿Cómo que es imposible?- Preguntó furioso cogiéndola del brazo.

- Porque ya lo está, Ototo.- Interrumpió el mayor de los Uchiha, quien miraba desde arriba de un árbol con cierto rubio inconsciente a cuestas.- Vas a ser tito.- Dijo con burla.- ¿No es genial?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Itachi-san?- Preguntó sintiéndose rota y sucia, mientras lágrimas nacían de sus hermosos ojos. Se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su avergonzado rostro entre ellas.

- El suficiente como para saber que cuando terminemos tendré que acabar con lo que este ha empezado.- Indicó el mayor con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, solo para herir a su hermano, pues por dentro estaba completamente rasgado. Esto era culpa suya. Sólo suya. No podía reprocharle a ella. Tampoco podía a su hermano, después de todo lo que él había sufrido por las acciones que él mismo había cometido en el pasado. Aún así, se sentía herido. Definitivamente su ototo se había vengado de él. No podría haber echo nada que lo hubiese dañado más. Pero no le iba a reconocer esta batalla ganada. Oh, no. Eso nunca- Bueno que.- Siguió.- ¿Nos vamos ya o pensáis quedaros aquí todo el día¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke?

- Iré.- Contestó secamente y con el orgullo dañado.- Cuando acabe todo esto, te mataré.- la ira afloraba con sus palabras.

- Esta bien.- Respondió Itachi mostrando una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.- Toma.- Dijo mientras le lanzaba a Naruto para que lo cargase él.- Llévalo tú.- Se volvió hacia Hinata, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el pelo.- No llores más. Tu no tienes la culpa, es ese sello.- Le susurró cariñosamente.

- ¿N-no me lo puedes quitar?- Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.- No puedo seguir con esto, no se si seré capaz de mirarte a la cara nunca más.- Confesaba entre sollozos.- No quiero esto…Itachi… por favor… quítamelo… yo sólo te quiero a ti.- Sasuke hizo como que no lo había escuchado y se alejó con los puños fuertemente apretados, descargando su ira contra un árbol cercano. No podía soportar lo que estaba escuchando. Su ego por los suelos.

- Esta bien, pequeña.- Concedió él.- Cuando lleguemos, revisaré los pergaminos y te lo quitaré. Nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar. No quiero que te sientas así.- Confesó sinceramente, sintiendo el dolor de ella. La tomó en brazos, cargándola como si fuera una princesa, ella le rodeó el cuello, hundiendo su cabeza en él.

- Lo siento.- Susurraba débilmente una y otra vez.- Lo siento.

- Shh.- la calló él.- No hables ya más.- Y se pusieron en marcha hacia el punto de encuentro.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Al anochecer llegaron al refugio donde solían quedarse Itachi, Hinata y Kisame, aunque éste último no estaba. El Uchiha mayor le mostró a su hermano una habitación con dos camas, para él y Naruto. Cargando todavía con la chica, se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con el pie y tumbándola en la cama.

- Hina-chan.- Susurró el mayor.- Mírame, onegai.

La joven, con mucha vergüenza, le miró a los ojos fijamente, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en su pasado. Itachi había activado el Sharingan para ver lo que la atormentaba tanto y vio muchas cosas que no le gustaron para nada: la muerte de su madre, el desprecio de su padre, la batalla contra Neji donde estuvo apunto de matarla, su fijación por el rubio y el sufrimiento que eso le acarreó. Sin embargo, con todo aquello y más que le había pasado a la Hyuuga, nada de aquello la estaba atormentando. Decidió irse a su pasado más reciente, y pudo comprobar que lo que se la estaba comiendo por dentro era haber dejado que su ototo se la tirara.

Entonces fue cuando comprendió cuanto lo amaba y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla. Se la recogió con la yema de dos dedos y la observó extrañado. Él no conocía esa sensación: celos, amor, dolor…  
Sentía celos de que su hermano la hubiese tocado, entendió que la amaba, más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, más que a su hermano incluso, y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho por la culpabilidad que tenía por haberla dejado así, al fin y al cabo, fue él mismo quien le puso el sello.

Decidió borrar de la memoria de Hinata la escena de sexo con Sasuke, para evitarle más sufrimiento, nunca más sabría que pasó ahí. No recordaría nada. Ella cayó inconsciente, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, susurrando entre sueños su nombre.  
Él sonrió satisfecho y sacó de unos cajones varios rollos, los cuales se puso a examinar uno a uno detenidamente.

Al largo rato, suspiró resignado. No había encontrado la forma de quitarle el sello, así que no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer que ponerle un nuevo sello, sobre el que ya tenía, de contención. No lo eliminaba, pero sí restringía sus efectos, siempre y cuando ella quisiese. Dependía completamente de su voluntad, pero, por lo menos, ahora le resultaría controlable.

Dibujó en el suelo con chakra un gran círculo, rodeado de símbolos y con una estrella de 5 picos en su interior. Posicionó a Hinata en el centro, dentro de la estrella, le quitó la capa, dejándole el torso desnudo, y la sentó, haciendo que despertara. Se colocó detrás de ella e hizo rápidamente unos sellos y susurró el nombre del jutsu. A continuación, le puso la mano sobre el sello antiguo, y se pudo observar como los símbolos del suelo ascendían por su cuerpo hasta quedar encerrados en el interior del sello.

Un grito de dolor invadió el refugio, asustando a Sasuke, quien entró de golpe a la habitación. Se quedó de piedra, observando, eso lo había visto él antes. Sí, fue la misma técnica que uso Kakashi-sensei con él. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué le has hecho eso?- Preguntó cuando la vio caer inconsciente.

- Porque no quiere entregarse a ti, ototo.- Respondió tranquilo.- Siente repugnancia de sí misma cuando lo hace.- Se agachó para tomarla en brazos y acostarla de nuevo a la cama.

- ¡Eres un bastardo!- Exclamó enfurecido.- Todo esto es por tu culpa, tu le pusiste el jodido sello.

- Ya lo sé.- Afirmó.- Pero tú la deseas, podrías haberte negado. No sientes esas cosas por las mujeres normalmente. Es sólo con ella.- Expresó.- Quieres quitarme lo poco que tengo para vengarte, pero con ella no te servirá, su amor por mí es más fuerte que tú y yo juntos.- Ni él mismo sabía muy bien por qué había dicho aquello, pero sentía en su corazón que así era. No lo dijo para molestarlo y el pequeño pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

- Puede que tengas razón, aun así, no me rendiré y ten por seguro que cuando todo esto pase, acabaré contigo.- Amenazó con los ojos rojos.

- Haz lo que quieras.- Murmuró mientras se quitaba la capa y se acostaba al lado de su amada abrazándola.- Si no te importa, quisiera descansar.- Dijo sin volverse a mirarlo.

Un portazo fue lo siguiente que escuchó, pero no le dio mayor importancia. La acomodó en su pecho y tapó sus cuerpos con una manta. Se quedó observándola bastante rato, ni él mismo sabía cuanto, podrían ser minutos, horas… con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro, antes de quedarse dormido a su lado.

Un gran alboroto los sacó de sus sueños, se escuchaban gritos, golpes, cosas romperse.  
Al abrir sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que ya era de día. Se miraron fijamente y un brillo de deseo inundó sus ojos en un chispazo, estando abrazados el uno al otro y ella con el torso desnudo, eso era algo que no podía obviar. Sin poder evitarlo el mayor se excitó, estaba deseando hacerla suya. Cubrió su boca con la suya, un beso urgente, abrasador. Se desnudó rápidamente y ella se deshizo de sus molestos pantalones impaciente, notando la humedad de su deseo entre los pliegues del centro de su cuerpo. De un ágil movimiento la elevó, sentándola encima de él.  
Hinata se echó hacia delante para besarlo con ardor y su gesto fue correspondido instantáneamente. Itachi la agarró posesivamente por la nuca profundizando el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas con desesperación. Parecía que no se hubieran visto en meses, pero era algo inevitable, sus cuerpos reaccionaban solos, y, esta vez, el sello no tuvo nada que ver. Era su amor mutuo lo que los llevaba a tan urgente, pasional situación.  
Sin romper el beso, la kunoichi acarició su musculoso pecho con la yema de los dedos, pellizcando suavemente los pezones, y movió sus caderas, rozando con su intimidad la longitud de su miembro, endurecido ya al máximo, con una gota de humedad asomando por la cabeza de su miembro. Itachi gimió excitado, loco de placer.  
El Uchiha se movió debajo de ella, buscando su tan preciada entrada, y cuando la encontró, la penetró de una embestida.  
Un gemido escapó de sus bocas, yendo a morir en la contraria.  
Hinata se irguió, quedando sentada sobre él, para poder penetrarse más profundamente y empezó a moverse rítmicamente, arriba y abajo, mientras él amasaba sus deliciosos pechos con las manos, ejerciendo una contenida y delicada presión de vez en cuando y pellizcando los pezones, relamiéndose con lujuria.

El escándalo de afuera les llegaba, pero estaban sumergidos en una nube de deseo inquebrantable.

Estaban solos.

Itachi, Hinata.

Hinata, Itachi.

No existía nada más, nadie más.

- ¡Usuratonkachi!- Gritaba una voz.- ¡Estate quieto de una maldita vez!- Ordenaba enojado.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Sasuke-baka¿Se puede saber que coño hago aquí?- Preguntó el otro indignado.

- Pues es evidente, DOBE. Mi hermano te trajo. ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?

- ¿¡Cómo!?- Gritó exaltado, intentando recordar.

- Usó el Tsukiyomi contigo, Baka. Caíste inconsciente y te trajo.- Respondió con simpleza, como si fuera más que evidente.

- ¿Y qué paso con Sakura-chan?- Formuló claramente preocupado.

- ¡Y yo que coño sé, Naruto¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!- Se burló.- ¡Ni que me importara! Con un poco de suerte la mató y me quitó un problema de encima.- Comentó pensándolo mejor.

- ¡Serás bastardo!- Se abalanzó sobre él, con el puño en alto.- ¡Te voy a matar!

- Hm.- Sonrió con superioridad, mientras esquivaba el golpe sin dificultad.- Ni en mil años.- Susurró.- Además¿y yo que tengo que ver? Pregúntaselo a Itachi y déjame en paz de una vez.- Le sugirió señalando la puerta de su habitación.

De una patada echó la puerta abajo, pero cuando iba a echarse sobre él con un kunai en la mano, se quedó inmóvil. Congelado. No se esperaba encontrarse con esa imagen.  
Estaban haciendo el amor y lo peor de todo era que no se habían detenido al entrar él, estaban completamente ausentes, como si no existiera nada más.

Hinata continuaba cabalgando sobre él, con la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras lascivos ruiditos salían de su garganta, intentando soportar tanto placer, se apoyaba con las manos en los muslos de él, para darse más empuje y consiguiendo una mayor fricción arqueando la espalda, arañando la superficie. El mayor le apretaba los pechos con furia, casi pareciese que los fuera a reventar, con la mirada completamente perdida en ella. Se movía al ritmo que ella, aumentando la velocidad de penetración. Sus cuerpos brillaban por el sudor que los cubría y los gemidos retumbaban por toda la sala.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Kami!...- Gemía ella mientras se movía incesantemente.- Te amo… ¡¡Itachii!!

- Sí…ahhh…Hinata…no pares…- Rogaba el mayor con la voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada.- Yo también…te amo….- Dijo sin poder evitar que salieran esas palabras que ya no podía callar más.

Dichas palabras sorprendieron a los menores, nunca se imaginaron escuchar algo así de aquel que asesinó a todo un clan. Su propio clan.  
Naruto cayó al suelo de la impresión y se quedó como hipnotizado contemplando la erótica escena.

Sasuke se apoyó con la espalda en la pared, por fuera de la habitación, con el Sharingan activado por la ira, sus puños apretados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos perdieron el color y al fin entendió.

Entendió que su hermano tenía razón…

- Ahhhhhhhh…mmmmmmm- Gritaron al unísono en su llegada al orgasmo mutuo.

El corazón de Hinata nunca le pertenecería.

CONTINUARÁ….


End file.
